parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
This is All Your Fault (Duchess Productions Style)
A crossover video for Duchess Productions. Transcript: * (Mavis Looks at Dracula) * Mavis: This is all your fault! * Jessie: Are you nuts? We could've been squished! * James: Very rude! * Ash Ketchum: What are you talking about? We saved you, and this is all your fault anyway. * Mr. Spacely: Oh, this is just great. Stuck in a cell with Jetson. You know this is all your fault. * Sergeant Calhoun: Hope your happy, junk pile. This game is going down, and it's all your fault! * Woody: This is the perfect time to panic. I'm lost. Andy is gone. They're gonna move from their house in 2 days, and it's all your fault! * Buzz Lightyear: My-- My fault? * Brainy Smurf: This is all your fault! * Hefty Smurf: What? * Smurfette: Brainy, cut it out! * Brainy Smurf: Oh, I'm sorry. Correction. This is your fault, too. * Spongebob Squarepants: But even failure hurts a little less when you do it as a team, right? * Plankton: This is all your fault! * (Earthworm Groans in Anger): This is all your fault. * Centipede: Hey, if it wasn't for me, we'd all be spiked and sponged by now. * Hopper: Oh, I see. Under new management. So it's your fault. * Princess Atta: No! It-It wasn't me. It was-- * Hopper: Ah, ah, ah. First rule of leadership. Everything is your fault. * Dale: I don't wanna be a pirate anymore. You've gotta get us outta here. * Chip: This is all your fault. If you hadn't wanted to play pirate, we wouldn't be in this mess. * Clayton: This is your fault. I should've followed my instincts and set traps for the beasts. * Courage: This is all your fault! * Cajun Fox: My fault?! * Courage: Yeah! You're trying to make a stew outta her! * Cajun Fox: And a right good one she gonna be. * May: I knew something was funny. Max, this is all your fault with your stupid wish! * Yzma: Oh, this entire mess is all your fault. * Kronk: What'd I do? * Yzma: If you hadn't mixed up those poisons, Kuzco would be dead now. There'd be no more diversions until we track that llama down and kill him. * Wheezie: I asked you to be careful with it, and you weren't. Now, look at it! It's ruined, and it's all your fault! * (Dexter Growls Angrily): THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! Clips/Years/Companies: * Hotel Transylvania (@2012 Columbia) * Pokemon (A Shroomish Skirmish; @1997 OLM) * The Jetsons & WWE: Robo-WrestleMania (@2017 Warner Bros.) * Wreck-It Ralph (@2012 Disney) * Toy Story (@1995 Disney/Pixar) * Smurfs: The Lost Village (@2017 Columbia) * The Spongebob Movie: Sponge Out of Water (@2015 Paramount) * James and the Giant Peach (@1996 Disney) * A Bug's Life (@1998 Disney/Pixar) * Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers (Piratsy Under the Seas; @1989-1990 Disney) * Tarzan (@1999 Disney) * Courage the Cowardly Dog (Cajun Granny Stew; @1999-2002 Cartoon Network) * Pokemon: Jirachi Wishmaker (@2003 OLM) * The Emperor's New Groove (@2000 Disney) * Dragon Tales (A Smashing Success; @1999-2005 PBS) * Dexter's Laboratory (Dexter's Assistant; @1996-2003 Cartoon Network)